1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer case protecting apparatus for protecting data ports of a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer usually includes a number of data ports for transmitting data. The data ports are exposed out of the computer case. An unauthorized person can access the computer to copy data via the data ports easily, which may cause security problems.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.